true life of a teenage vampire
by lilbunny3479
Summary: New york is a peacful place and filled with many magic a girl whos parents are too busy to talk to her and a friend whos ideal thought is too steal her own boyfriend and make massive destruction and vampires trying to rule the world who has time to study?


Dianna ruiz **CHAPTER 1:FIRST ARRIVAL I was always a timid person. As I walked through the life of hell, I slowly rembered what led to this. I lived in New York, with my mother and father named ... Susie and Dan. Today was my first day to go to high school as a freshman. I signed myself up to Greenville academy. As I slowly walked to the school grounds, I noticed a girl was following me. I turned around, facing her. ''Hi'', she said in a shy voice. Okay to tell the truth, I'm a very special person because I have a hint of magical force that any person within 10 feet of me will have to feel the need to talk to me or be my friend. I guess she was attracted to my force and was now talking to me. ''hi'', I replied back. She smiled,''what's your name''. The girl was short and very curvy, small for her age. She also had blonde curly hair that was absolutely to die for. ''My name's Dianna, what's yours''. ''It's Victoria'',her voice was so shy like mine. I smiled back ''Do you want to be my friend'', she said eagerly wanting me. I nodded,''sure''. She blushed and I too. She was nice and shy as me. This would be a great friendship. We went to our first period class. We soon found out that we had the same classes. Then before we knew it, the bell ranged and it was lunch time. Once the door opened to the outside the fresh aroma of flowers and food entered the room. I quickly got my backpack and headed out. Victoria was by my side, as we saw thousands of kids chattering,screaming,and running. We headed to one of three lunch lines and waited patiently. ''Dianna what do you think about joining a club'',Victoria said as we looked at our choices of food. ''Hmmm...I guess I don't know'', I got a slice of pizza and a can of pink lemonade. I looked over at Victoria's tray and she got the same meal, but she had a cookie and a soda. I licked my lips as I saw a slice of chocolate chip cake and got it. The lady charged us and we went to go find a table. We sat on a round table and we started eating. ''Well there's art club, acting drama club, yearbook club, beauty club, fashion club, committee club, and dance club'', Victoria babbled on. I sighed,''well maybe ill join acting drama club''. Victoria smiled and took a bite of her pizza. The wind felt nice and cool in this september wind. It was bringing me scents of wonderful smells. I looked over where the entrance of the school was and it was all gates. The gates were all metal and were in diamond form. Around a gate came a group of kids, actually boys walking in. They were wearing the same old school uniform which meant they were from here. The school uniform color was green and the badge on the pocket. The symbol ,which was a crown with a leaf and saying of words of the school was ''peace be with you'',was what everyone was forced to wear. It looked like they were ditching and I knew for sure this wasn't an open campus. ''Are they allowed to do that'', I asked pointing to the boys jumping the gates and fences. Victoria looked at the boys and shrugged. ''I don't know'',she muttered. I looked at her supiciously . Her eyes played innocent. So I decided to do somethin I haven't done for a long time...tattatale. ''TEACHERS THOSE STUDENTS ARE TRYING TO ESCAPE'', I yelled. Victoria grabbed me and pulled me under the table. ''What are you carzy yelling all those words'', she whispered mad. I looked at her as if she was talking in a forgien language. Didn't she know that the students that were escaping making a horrid mistake? I was just trying to help them out. We looked over the chairs and saw the teenage boys getting caught and pulled by the security police of Greenville. I felt bad maybe I shouldn't have done that. I looked a boy who had a green french hat and blue eyes. His eyes met mine and my whole world felt like it erupted like a volcano... Things are not what they seem...forgive your lies and life and maybe you'll know the truth- Ruby Towers**


End file.
